1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming device, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device which forms an image on a continuous recording medium, a deviation may occur due to a conveyance error of the recording medium so that a technology for performing various corrections has been suggested.